


Proficiency

by melpomeni_mandy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Archery Date, F/M, Feels, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpomeni_mandy/pseuds/melpomeni_mandy
Summary: AU, drabble; Ahlis and Aymeric share a date in the Shroud 'practicing' their archery.





	Proficiency

It was a pleasant day in the Shroud, the season was spring. Nary a cloud in the sky to mar the pleasant sunshine that filtered through the canopy of lush trees. Two voices could be heard among the various birdsong that surrounded an old and worn shooting range, the pillars and carved targets tattered with use.

“How old were you when you started to learn archery?” Spoke the first voice. Feminine, but low and heavy, as if tired from a day of exertion.

“Boyhood…around eight or nine years old,” said the second voice. His tone was soft, pleasant, relaxed.

“Mm, you began far earlier than I.”

“I preferred it, actually, more than the sword. However one cannot become a knight without mastery of the blade.”

There was a soft rustle, as if something stirred in the underbrush of grass. A barely visible silhouette of a woman, her feet peeking out from behind the cover of the foliage, moved as she lightly turned upon the ground.

“That explains your proficiency,” she spoke again; the prior heaviness to her voice not as apparent as she now spoke with a prodding playfulness.

There was more rustling in the underbrush, a gentle arc of movement from an arm as another body moved as well, pressing closer to the woman that accompanied him.

“And that is why you brought me to this place, to test my ‘proficiency’? You will have to forgive my doubt in that.”

Laughter rose up into the air now, sweet and without a care. There was a gentle breeze that carried on through the branches, scented with the sweetness of the wood in bloom and the earthy growth of the forest.

“You still have to show me more,” she gasped against his shoulder, arms tight around him.

“There is plenty to learn…albeit your skills are not lacking.” He sighed, his voice touched with a satisfying edge of tension.

A pair of bows lay propped against a tree with their quivers also together, all forgotten by the two bodies that rested obscured and together, entwined.


End file.
